


Shiny Things

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, red's a thief, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: For Day 19 of Platonic VLD Month 2017: Shared InterestsCat or Altean, diamonds are a girl's best friend.





	Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> Why the flip was Allura & Red not already a relationship tag!?!?!

“Where could they have gone?”

Lance looked up from where he was brushing Blue to see Allura walking in. “Hey Allura, aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

The princess sent him a glare.

“I mean, hey Allura, good to see you up and about. Um, did you need something?”

“Have either of you seen the mice?”

“Yeah, why?” Keith said, still focused on cleaning his knife.

“I was organizing my jewelry on my bed, but when I got back from grabbing a rag out of the washroom, all my calop, vrel, Syonian riom, and pepla shell necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and rings were gone. Even my favorite moon coan circlet.”

“You think it was the mice? Seems like a lot of work for the four of them,” Keith pointed out.

“I wouldn’t put it past them,” Lance snorted.

“Agreed. So where’d they go?” Allura asked.

“They didn’t go anywhere.” Keith reached into his jacket and pulled out a sleeping Platt. He put him back before pushing his collar down slightly to show Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule curled up against his neck. “They’ve been sleeping on me for maybe half an hour now.”

Allura frowned. “It couldn’t have been them then. My things just went missing.”

“If it wasn’t them, then who else would steal your sparkly things?” Lance asked.

Blue stiffened and Keith froze. “Uh, Allura, what color were the gems on your jewelry?”

“Blue and red, why?”

Keith sighed and put his knife away. “I know where your stuff is.”

Lance and Allura shared a look before following him out of the room, Blue tucked into her paladin’s arms. He led them to a door near the storage area of the castle. He put a finger to his lips before opening the door. He led them past some shelves before gesturing towards an alcove. The two peaked inside and Lance brought his hand up to hold back a laugh.

A ton of blankets and pillows were piled into a large nest, which was decorated with Allura’s stolen jewelry. The culprit was nuzzling up against a few gems with a purr.

Blue hopped out of Lance’s arms and walked over to nip at Merla’s tail. <Busted.>

The cheetah sat up with a hiss. She looked over at the three watching her and rolled over so she was covering most of the jewelry.

“Nice try,” Keith said, crossing his arms, “but we already saw your stolen hoard.”

<I was just borrowing them. I would have given them back,> she huffed.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned to Allura. “Sorry about her.”

“How’d you know it was her?” Lance chuckled.

“She used to steal Matt and Shiro’s stuff all the time. Anything remotely shiny usually ended up with her if it wasn’t tucked away right. Shiro was missing a handful of piercings for a month before he happened to mention it to me and I was able to get her to give them back.”

“I didn’t think Shiro’s ears were pierced,” Lance muttered.

“They aren’t.”

Lance’s eyes widened while Allura finally turned from the sight. “Why didn’t she just ask? I would have leant her a few things to wear.”

“Oh, she doesn’t wear them, she just likes to, well…” Keith gestured towards where Merla was still lying on the jewelry.

Allura hummed before nodding. “I have an idea. Wait here,” she said before running off.

Ten minutes later, Allura was cheerfully collecting her jewelry while the others stared at the nest; Blue with amusement, the paladins with shock, and Merla with awe. Draped across the nest was a blanket made with glittery white fabric, shiny iridescent thread, and glowing blue gemstones.

“Oh my god,” Keith mumbled.

“Allura, what is that thing?”

<Heaven,> Merla purred, jumping into the nest and rolling onto her back.

“It’s my old baby blanket. I kept it because I like the way it sparkles, but it doesn’t exactly fit me anymore,” Allura said, looking over a ring. She tossed the ring back into the nest with a shrug. “Neither does that.”

“You know, sometimes I forget you are a literal princess, then you say things like this sapphire encrusted blanket is the thing I slept with as a baby and I remember the truth,” Lance said and Keith nodded.

Allura shrugged and tossed a bracelet into the nest before standing up. “Let me know if she’d like more. I think I have a few more rings and anklets that are too small for me now.”

<By the Anodites, I love you,> Merla purred, hopping up to nuzzle Allura’s hip.

“I think that’s a yes,” Lance chuckled.

Allura smiled and scratched her ears. “You’re welcome, Red.”

Merla turned and dug into her nest, pulling out a bracelet in the shape of a silver flower on a pink vine.

“That's… not mine,” Allura said as the cheetah gave it to her.

<Where did you get that from?>

<I took it from a pickpocket at the Fripping Bulgogian.>

<You stole it!>

<Stealing from a thief isn't stealing.>

<Stealing is in the description!>

“It is quite beautiful, wouldn't you say?” Allura said as she slipped it on her wrist.

Keith didn't look up from where his face was in his hand, but Lance nodded as he failed to hold in a laugh at the cats’ arguing.


End file.
